


I'm Glad I Met You

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Cutesy, Fluff, Lumber jack/foreman!Gimli, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Questioning, Sexual Identity, Shyness, Yoga Instructor! Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas's yoga studio has been completely vandalized and he needs some wood to block up the windows until the insurance company will pay for the repairs...who better to help him than a kind, slightly awkward lumberjack?<br/>~<br/>Just some cute, fluffy, Legolas/Gimli love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I just really wanted to write something that was cute and simple that didn't require 6,000+ word updates. Hopefully the updates will come out faster than with my other stories. ^_^ I will be updating the tags as I go, so there are intentions of making use of the mature rating! 
> 
> Its my first time writing these two, so please let me know what you think~

Shattered glass was everywhere and graffiti had been sprayed onto every available surface of the quiet studio. At least the ceiling to floor mirrors had not been shattered or the balancing bars ripped from the walls. All the yoga mats were piled in the center of the floor and were singed a deep black in the center from where they had obviously been set ablaze. Thankfully, the assailants had not used any accelerant, so the flames had died quickly.

Legolas tried to look at the positives, remind himself that he was fortunate, that the damage could have been much worse. But still, this was not what the twenty-something yoga instructor had been expecting to find when he had pulled up outside his studio this early summer morning. He had just opened it a few months ago at that.

The tall, platinum blonde fiddled with his braid while he looked around one last time, before throwing it over his shoulder. He immediately pulled out his phone and called his students letting them know what had happened and then dialed the police shortly after. When the police finally arrived, they were less than helpful. They collected evidence, took some pictures, said that it was obviously a case of vandalism and left with a half hearted promise to track down and punish whoever did this.

Legolas clutched his chai latte as he got back into his Subaru hatchback and headed towards the lumber yard at the opposite end of town. It was such a small, Oregon logging town, that the only hardware store in town had been there since the town was founded and did not bother with carrying any wood. They would just direct you to the lumber yard. When the young blonde pulled up, the first thing he could hear were the sounds of chain saws and the smell of gasoline permeated the air. He wrinkled his nose as he stepped out and walked in what he hoped was the direction of the office.

“Hey, can I help you find something, ma’am?”

The gruff voice startled Legolas and he turned quickly on his heel to see who was addressing him.

“Oh! Uh! I’m sorry! Its just that from behind…you,well, I’m sorry.” A large ginger haired man in a tight blue and green plaid shirt stood before the taller blonde, scratching the back of his neck with a dirty, gloved hand.

“I-its alright,” Legolas said softly. “Happens all the time.” He smiled softly.

The shorter man turned hazel eyes up to his face. “I’m Gimli.’ He proffered his gloved hand.

Legolas cocked his head to the side, simply staring at the hand for a moment, before taking it hesitantly. “Legolas…”

“So, what can I help you with?” Gimli put his hands on his hips and looked the blonde straight in the eyes in earnest.

“My studio was vandalized,” The instructor replied, distractedly looking around the yard. “I was hoping to get some boards or something to close up the windows until the insurance covers new ones.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The red head thought for a moment before motioning for Legolas to follow after him. “Well, since its summer, probably just some plywood will hold up for now.”

Legolas watched the other man walk away. He was shorter and stocky, his body hardened by the manual nature of his job. His wiry, strawberry red hair was shorn short and his thick matching beard was surprisingly well groomed. The blonde could even say that he found the lumber jack attractive and if his eyes lingered for a moment too long on his well toned butt, then he was not telling.

After walking about the yard for a moment, Gimli lead Legolas over to some stacks of plywood which were wider and longer than him. When he tried lifting one up to carry back to his car, he nearly fell over. It was embarrassing.

“Here, let me help.” The shorter man offered, lifting the board with ease. “Why don’t I install this for you? You don’t look like you’ve picked up a hammer a day in your life!” He chuckled to himself.

Legolas felt his face flush. He was not used to asking other’s for help. Or to others offering their help so willingly. Guess that was the nice part of living in such a small friendly town.

“Thank you.” The slender blonde smiled shyly.

“Its, ah, its no problem.” Gimli’s cheeks flushed a brilliant red and he scratched the back of his neck again.

After loading the wood into the back of his Chevy pick up, Legolas lead the way back to his yoga studio. He could not keep himself from wondering who would have done that to his studio? Essentially to him? Who hated him enough to want to destroy his little studio?

“This the place?” The blonde started when Gimli tapped on his window.

Legolas clumsily got out of his car, tripping over his Ugg boots. He blushed.“Y-yes! I was uh, I’m sorry…lost in thought…”

A small but genuine smile formed over the shorter man’s face. “Its all right, happens to all of us.”

~

“Well, that should have it for now.” Gimli stepped back to inspect his handy work.

Legolas turned from where he had been sweeping up broken glass and burned mat bits and such. The plywood was definitely not pretty and it prevented any sun light from coming through, but it would have to do until the insurance company figured out what they wanted to do. He walked over next to the other man, simply staring at the wood for a moment.

“Thank you. You did that much faster than I could have.” The taller tried resting his hand on the shorter’s shoulder. “What do I owe you for the boards and your time?”

“Just the boards. I came here because I wanted to.” Gimli’s face took on a bright red hue, eye widening. “No! Uh, not because—uhm. I like to help others whenever I can!” The words were rushed and grumbled out, barely understandable.

Legolas laughed quietly, covering his mouth. This guy was incredibly cute despite his gruff demeanor. He noticed too that the red head kept rubbing at his shoulder every now and then. It gave him an idea.

“Would you like some help with that?” The slender blonde gestured at the aching joint.

“Y-yeah, sure. Thanks.” Gimli looked a bit surprised at the offer.

“Here, have seat, it’s the least I can do to repay you for coming here with me.” Legolas sat down on the floor behind Gimli and began rubbing at the stressed muscle tissue. “ Feeling better yet?”

Gimli groaned out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, that feels much better. Where did you learn that?”

“I took some massage therapy courses before I became a yoga instructor. In fact, you should join my classes sometimes, it would help with a lot of your work related pain. And I also do massage for those who are exceptionally tense.” Legolas could not help the giggle that escaped him. “Like yourself.”

The red head rubbed the back of his neck, eye cast downward. “I guess I am a bit tense…being a foreman over all those young kids at the yard is stressful.”

“Kids? You aren’t that old.” The blonde scooted around to face the other man.

“Most of those kids are still in their early twenties. I’m closer to forty than I am to twenty!” The stocky man laughed at himself, deep and in his belly.

“What? Really? I would not have guessed that at all…” But now that he mentioned it, Legolas could see some grey at his temples and sprinkled in his ginger beard. He began rubbing over the man’s pectorals and down his rotator cuff.

“I’ll be thirty-nine this winter.”

Legolas could feel Gimli’s eyes on him, watching him work. He really did not look that old at all. The blonde felt himself blushing under the red head’s intense gaze. He chanced looking up at the other through his long lashes. When their eyes met, both blushed more deeply and looked away quickly.

“You’re probably, what, nineteen?” The words were quavered out.

“Ha! No, I’m twenty-three. I get that all the time, too.”

“Along with being mistaken for a woman?”

“Y-yeah…” Legolas answered meekly. He could not help that he was skinny and enjoyed having long hair.

“Its just because you’re so beautiful. More beautiful than most men.” Gimli stroked at his beard, almost as if he were contemplating every man he had ever come across.

Legolas’s ears were burning and his big, blue eyes were impossibly wide. “I ah, th-thank you.” He managed to barely stutter out.

The two locked eyes, staring deep into each other, both flush. The blonde remained stock still, leaned into the other man’s space, hands still on his muscular chest. Legolas bit his lip, his heart was throbbing in his chest.

Gimli searched the other’s face for a moment before reaching out a work toughened hand to run through the loose strands of silvery hair that had fallen from Legolas’s braid. His eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on the blonde’s warm, inviting lips.

The young instructor jumped at the tiny caress of skin, but closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He did find Gimli attractive and even if nothing else happened between the two of them, this was not a bad memory to have. He placed a hand on the side of the worker’s face, petting at his thick, silky beard.

Gimli pulled back and blinked a few times, hazel eyes clearing slowly. “I don’t know why I did that…” He shook his head and furrowed his brows. “F-forgive me, that wasn’t very gentlemanly.”

Legolas brought his fingertips to his mouth. “Please, its okay…I didn’t mind.” He dropped his gaze from the nervous red head's face to his lap, where he pulled at some loose threads on his stretch pants.

“I should…I should be going.” The older was up quickly and making a beeline for the door.

“Wait! You don’t have to go so quickly do you?” Legolas wanted him to stay, to chat, to learn more about Gimli.

“I really should be getting back to the yard. The boys will be looking for me.” He stated flatly, without room for discussion. Gimli nodded curtly at the blonde, turning on his heel and heading out the door.

Legolas rose and watched him drive away from the broken studio. He sighed heavily to himself. Maybe Gimli was not interested in him after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, this isn't beta'd. I'll fix errors as I come across them.)

Legolas stood outside the door of the main office of the Gloin and Son Timber Company clutching a small, paper bag filled with a loose leaf tea. He had been standing there for a while now, debating whether or not he should knock? Or maybe just walk right in? Or maybe just get back in his Subaru and just drive away?

The blonde yoga instructor found that the decision was quickly made for him as the door to the trailer-turned-office swung open and hit him square in the nose. He yelped loudly and stumbled back, slapping a hand to his face.

“What the--?!” Gimli stood in the doorway looking for what he had hit with his door. His eyes soon fell to the young blonde with blood running down his lips. “Legolas!”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Legolas tried to hide his face as tears of shame began falling.

“No you’re not, come here!” The ginger haired man ushered the younger into his office, encouraging him to sit on the edge of his desk. He pulled out a first aid kit and soaked a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide. “Why were you standing outside my door?”

The blonde tilted his head back as Gimli dabbed at his nose, cleaning up the blood that seemed to have finally stopped pouring from him. “I uhm, I came here to give you this.” He wiggled the paper bag at his side, trying not to move too much.

The foreman paused for a moment before resuming his cleanup, a light blush covering his cheeks. “What is it?”

“Tea. White willow bark tea, actually.” His voice sounded stuffy, like when he had a cold. Great, now he looked and sounded like an idiot. “…I thought it might help with the pain…” He let his voice trail off.

“That’s, ah, very kind of you.” He handed Legolas a tissue when he had finished cleaning him up. He scratched the back of his neck. “Not much of a tea drinker myself…”

“Oh,” Legolas’s gaze fell to the floor. He went to stuff the bag in his pocket, it was a dumb idea anyways…

“B-but I’ll try this!” Gimli reached for the blonde’s hand.

The younger looked up at the touch. Gimli’s hands were much bigger and thicker than his own slender, pale ones and easily encircled his wrist. Legolas bit his lip as he felt himself blushing.

The ginger haired man’s eyes flicked down to the blonde’s lips in a flash of a glance. He swallowed thickly, not sure what to say. The silence between them was deafening.

“Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?” The yoga instructor squeezed his eyes shut as he rushed the words out into one long, garbled word.

“Wh-what?” Gimli’s green brown eyes went wide. He subconsciously tightened his grip around Legolas’s slender wrist.

“I mean…ah, if you’re not busy…” Legolas shifted his big, blue eyes around the room nervously. “…I was hoping that maybe I, I mean we…could, you know…” The blonde sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. He was so shy he could not bring himself to say it again, fearing the inevitable rejection that would follow.

“You want to go out? On a date?” The foreman gestured to himself, eyes still large with disbelief. “With me? B-but…why?”

Legolas kept his head hung low as he shrugged. “I don’t know…” Of course Gimli would not be interested in him. The kiss had been a fluke. A fluke that had not left his thoughts for the past two days. He probably was picturing a beautiful woman in the moment.

Gimli, watching the sadness that washed over the slender man before him, took pity on him and moved his hand up to his petite shoulder. “Hey,” he lifted Legolas’s chin,” I’d love to go to dinner with you some time.” He smiled gently, trying to ease the younger’s tension.

The blonde’s mouth fell open as he jerked his head up, bad idea. He winced at the pain that had started throbbing in his head as he spoke. “R-really?”

“Yeah.” Gimli smiled softly again. “You name the place. I get off in an hour, we can go then if you’d like?”

“Oh—ah, yeah, yes!” Legolas thought for a moment about where they could go that was nice, but not too uppity. He was not really dressed to go on a date. “How about The Garden Brook just off the highway?” It was a quiet little place tucked away in the forest, very casual, very private.

“Sounds great.” The red head leaned in, without thinking, and placed a sweet kiss to the blonde’s forehead. When he pulled back, both were blushing furiously.

After a rushed goodbye, Legolas made his way out of Gimli’s office. He had an hour to shower, change and meet his date.

~

“Oh no…”

Legolas could not believe his luck. A big, red lettered sign reading _UNDER RENOVATIONS_ was plastered over the restaurant’s beautifully lettered placard. He stood, mouth pulled into an unintentionally exaggerated frown, in front of the small local café. The sound of crunching gravel beneath the tires of a truck drew his attention away from the notice.

“Hey,” Gimli smiled brightly as he climbed out of his truck, walking straight up to Legolas. “How’s it—oh.” He finally took in the red lettered sign.

“I’m so sorry…I didn’t know, I just—“ The blonde fidgeted with the ends of his freshly washed hair.

“Ah, no, hey, its fine.” The red head scratched at his beard for a contemplative moment before turning his eyes back to the younger. “We could, uh, always go back to my place…”

Legolas turned wide, blue eyes back to the elder. _His house…?_ He felt his heart skip a beat at the invitation.

“If that’s not too forward of me of course!” Gimli’s face turned as red as his beard. “But, I could cook something for us…we could talk. Just talk, you know?”

The younger felt his tense muscles relax at how sweet and thoughtful and bashful the elder was being. Gimli really was very cute.

“That sounds great to me.” Legolas smiled softly.

~

A short ride through the small town later, nearer to the mill, Legolas found himself slowly walking up the stairs of a very nice, very modern looking two level home. It was much bigger than he had imagined and he tried to keep himself from gawping too much as Gimli took him on a small impromptu tour.

He had been expecting a small, cramped apartment much like his own, not this beautiful piece of minimalistic architecture. The floor plan was open, all dark woods with stainless steal accents. One whole side of the home was nothing but floor to ceiling windows, giving the illusion that you were out in the plush forest. The décor kept up with the minimalist, industrial feel, all chic whites and greys. _Not bad…_

“The kitchen is this way.” The red head ushered the blonde towards a sleek, clean kitchen. There were far more cooking gadgets crammed into one space than seemed possible.

“Your place, uhm, your home, is lovely!” Legolas spoke as calm as possible, hiding the childish surprise he was feeling.

“Thank you. My father and I built it from my designs…” Gimli smirked, rummaging through the fridge.

“You’re an architect, too?” This man was getting more and more impressive by the minute.

“Kinda…I took some classes when I was younger,” He popped his head out of the fridge. “Beer?” Gimli proffered the amber glass bottle to Legolas who took it quickly.

“Thank you…” The blonde took a long pull of the bitter liquid.

“What would you like to eat? I can do steaks, salmon, chicken…” The elder’s voice trailed as he listed off options.

“Oh! Ahm, anything is fine, really.” He did not want to come off as imposing in the least.

~

The two chatted pleasantly through a delicious dinner of salmon, wild rice, and spinach; Gimli had even broken open a bottle of Riesling, which accompanied everything perfectly. Overall, Legolas was utterly impressed. He had learned a lot about the kind red head had never expected. He can cook (really well at that), took architecture classes, has a business degree, and had inherited the mill from his father, the Gloin in Gloin and Son, when he had retired earlier that year.

“I must say, you’re quite impressive Mr. McKinnon.” The blonde leaned onto the ginger haired man’s shoulder casually, smiling broadly. A few glasses into the evening, due to nerves, Legolas was feeling brave, flirtatious actually.

“Ah, not really,” Gimli scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, obviously. He had not had as much to drink as Legolas had and managed to snag the blonde’s wine glass when he was not paying attention. “Would you like me to drive you home?”

 _What?_ Legolas thought in his foggy mind. _Is he kicking me out?_

“No, no, please, its not because I’m not enjoying your company,” Legolas face must have betrayed his inner torment, “ its just that—“ The elder gestured at the younger, lying comfortably on his shoulder. “Its just that I think you may have had a little too much…and I don’t want you doing something you might regret.” He swallows thickly.

Legolas feels how big and dopey and utterly ridiculous the smile that spreads across his face is, but he could not care less. He even felt small joyous tears forming in the corners of his eyes. This man before him truly was a modern knight in shining armor, sweet and gentle to a fault.

“You’re probably right, I’m sorry, its just, after what happened…” The blonde trailed off, rising from the elder’s shoulder and sobering slightly as he replayed the kiss over in his mind for the umpteenth time. “…I think about it and I get so nervous…and I just don’t…don’t know…how to be…” Legolas waved his hands at his whole being. He hated drinking; it was like truth serum and it actually made his voice and thoughts more articulate.

Gimli blushed afresh, hazel eyes widening. “A-about that, the uh…kiss…”

 _Here comes the death blow._ Legolas thinks to himself sullenly.

“I’m sorry that I did that, I mean, that I didn’t ask you before I did it…” He trepidatiously reached for Legoals’s hand, taking it gingerly. “It wasn’t very polite of me but…” Gimli paused, smiling, “I don’t regret that it happened. I do like you, its inexplicable, really…I-we just met!” The red head’s nerves causing him to babble.

“M-me too…” The blonde said softly, almost a whisper. “I can’t, I’ve never…felt like this about anyone before…” He tries to speak straight and earnestly, hoping the other will see that he understands and that the feelings are mutual.

Gimli sighed deeply, a small smile quirking his lips. “I wish I could kiss you right now…” He locks pale, honey green eyes with sparkling ocean blue.

“Would you?” Legolas places a slightly shaky hand on Gimli’s chest, enjoying the warmth of his strong, broad chest. For the first time, he noticed, too, the foreman’s cologne, deep and musky, like the earth and woods and utterly intoxicating.

“But, you’re a bit…drunk, I think…” Indecision mixed with want washed over the red head’s face.

“Not really…not so much that I can’t give consent…” The younger looked away shyly, blushing, “…or won’t remember…” He chanced looking up at the elder through his long, dark blonde lashes.

Gimli worried his lower lip between his teeth, glancing between Legolas’s warm eyes and full, inviting lips. He brought a large hand up, cupping the blonde’s cheek in a gentle touch, as if he were made of bone china. The ginger haired man roved eyes over the other’s face, looking for any reason to tell himself no, for simple reason, truthfully.

After another deep breath a moment weighing out the situation, Gimli pressed his lips to Legolas’s, rough, yet chaste. It was harder than their first kiss, and the younger could not resist resting a slender hand on the elder’s well kempt beard. He closed his eyes, enjoying everything about the kiss, Gimli’s slightly chapped lips, his gentility, the way his beard hairs tickled the blonde’s dainty nose.

“Mmm,” Gimli leaned away from the younger, ending the kiss abruptly.

It was over far too soon for Legolas’s liking. He blushed at the thought of feeling so needy and aroused. “Th-thank you…” He stammered out.

“For what?” Gimli looked genuinely puzzled.

“For that…” Legolas motioned his pointer finger between their lips. “…its all I’ve been able to think about since last time—“ The blonde clapped a hand to his mouth quickly, trying to cover his brazen omission. _Damn wine!_

Gimli laughed loud and bright, deep from within his belly. “You’re adorable.” He lifted Legolas’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Now, lets get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for Hobbit/LotR art and drabbles: mynotsosimplepleasure.tumblr.com


End file.
